


Hit It Hard

by Petra1999



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom Josh, Dom/sub, Drums, It seems like non-con but it's not i swear, M/M, Punishment, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Safewords, Smut, Spanking, Sub Tyler, just really really rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra1999/pseuds/Petra1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>"tyler watches josh play drums and gets a boner. what to do...what to do... (aka: josh spanks tyler with his drumsticks)"</p><p>(i'm going to hell)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit It Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WondrousTidings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondrousTidings/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [WondrousTidings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondrousTidings/pseuds/WondrousTidings) in the [twentyonepilots](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/twentyonepilots) collection. 



> Note (17th of Feb.) : I added a scene where they discuss Tyler's safeword, just to make it clear that all of what is happening is consensual.

Tyler moved his gaze once through the whole event hall, watching the workers in the distance for a few moments before continuing to stare at his boyfriend, Josh, who was practising on the drums right in front of him. Josh bounced up and down on his seat, his arm muscles tense, and his face coated with a thin layer of sweat as he hit the drums as hard as he could. Tyler shuffled a bit around on the stool he was sitting on, and then nervously put his hand on his own crotch. Silently, he began palming himself through his light clothes, not removing his gaze from Josh, who had not noticed anything yet. Tyler licked his lips and rubbed his now half-hard dick more intensely, watching every movement of Josh's naked upper body. He longed for being wrapped in them, strongly, not gently. He wanted to be held by Josh like no one else was ever going to be. Thinking about it created a hot feeling in Tyler's abdomen, and he moaned quietly at the pleasure he was giving himself. Eyelids pressed together, he threw his head backwards and gasped for air.

It was enough for Josh to look over to his boyfriend for a second and stop playing immediately. Josh's eyes widened as he noticed Tyler's hand on his crotch. Tense, he looked up and made sure that none of the people in the hall were looking. Both drumsticks still in his hand, Josh got up and stepped towards Tyler, eliminating the space between them. Tyler looked up to him, eyes kind of unfocused and rolled back, still not having stopped touching himself.

"You're so hot when you're drumming like that," Tyler breathed out. He was not thinking about stopping. There Josh was - gorgeous as ever - standing in front of him, looking down at him. Tyler felt a tingling in his stomach, and a corner of his mouth moved up, resulting in a crooked smile. Josh however was not smiling. With a fierce expression he was squinting down, then he bent down so that his mouth was on the same level as Tyler's head.

Josh inhaled sharply and audibly. "What do you think you're doing?" Josh's voice was quiet, but just as threatening. Tyler moaned, but then Josh reaches out and grabs his arm to put it away from his boyfriend's dick. "Getting all hot and dirty here, are you?"

"Yes, Joooshh..." Tyler groaned, trying to fight against his boyfriend's strong grip unsuccessfully.

Josh finally let go, and Tyler's hand grabbed him by his hip, letting his fingers crawl behind to grab Josh's ass. Josh placed his own hand on Tyler's neck and lowered his head even further so the men were on the same level. "You're such a slut, Tyler," Josh hums into the other's lips before standing upright again, leaving Tyler behind as a moaning mess. "The dressing room, right now," Josh commanded.

Tyler's eyes grew in size before he stood up and followed his boyfriend's fast pace out of the big event hall into a tiny hallway, and then into their combined dressing room. Josh locked the door behind them, then whirled around and grabbed Tyler by his shoulders.

"Safeword as always?" Josh asked.

"Yeah. 'Red' or two fingers up for stop," Tyler approved.

"Okay." Josh's expression transformed into a mischievous grin. "Now show me how much of a slut you are, Ty," he muttered, wasting no time on grabbing the waistband of Tyler's pants and pulling them down, revealing the man's white underwear and hard cock through the thin material. Tyler removed his shirt in one fluent motion and then got pushed down onto his knees by his boyfriend. Josh undressed as well, leaving on only his grey underwear, then he picked up the drumsticks he had put down on a cupboard near the door. "Did you really think I was going to let you touch yourself out there, publically, without any punishment?" His voice became quieter with every word.

"No, Josh," Tyler answered honestly. A grin appeared on his face as he glanced at the drumsticks, and he felt his cock harden even more.

"It's _sir_ ," Josh hissed. "Turn around now, or I'll make you."

"Yes, sir." Tyler gasped. He turned around and felt Josh's strong arm pulling his butt further in the air, and moaned as his boyfriend's hand brushed against his dick. "Please-"

Josh shushed him and pulled off Tyler's underpants. For a few moments, all he could do was touch Tyler's ass, massaging it, admiring it. Then he remembered what he had to do. Gently, he began slapping his boyfriend's butt cheeks, then gradually with more force. Tyler's groans grew louder with every hit.

"You like that, huh?" - Josh slapped again - "You like being my little slut, don't you?"

"Oh, yeah..." Tyler moaned, and raised one of his arms to touch himself again, but Josh slapped his arm away.

"Oh no, you little slut, no touching yourself. After all, this is supposed to be a punishment." Josh grabbed one of his drumsticks tightly. "Tell me, babe, do you deserve this punishment?"

"Yes, sir."

Josh reached back and let the drumstick hit Tyler's ass with as much force as possible. Tyler jumped in surprise and moaned in pain, trying to struggle free, but Josh's arms were holding him in place. "And why do you think that?"

Tyler tried to catch his breath before responding, "Because I was touching myself in public." But again the drumstick was slapped onto his ass, leaving red marks on his butt cheeks. Tyler whimpered at the pain.

"Because I was touching myself in public, _sir_!" Josh's voice was intimidating and deep. Again, he slapped Tyler with the drumstick. He felt his dick grow harder in his underwear with every scream of pain that slipped through his boyfriend's gorgeous lips. He hit Tyler again, and again, leaving a red-blue pattern on Tyler's ass.

Tyler struggled with getting enough air between the strikes of pain. The marks where Josh had hit him burned hotly, and he felt sweat pearls running down his face. Suddenly, Josh was in front of him and kneeled before him, grabbing Tyler's chin forcefully.

Josh stared right into Tyler's eyes. "You are the most beautiful little slut," he hummed before pressing his lips against the other's harshly. He nibbled on Tyler's bottom lip before letting his free hand slide up his boyfriend's neck. "Better catch some of that breath, sweetie." He dropped the drumstick in his other hand and wrapped both of his hands around Tyler, choking him. Tyler's big, round eyes grew wider, his face redder. He coughed weakly and tried to struggle free, but Josh only let go after kissing him roughly for a few moments. When Josh removed his hands, Tyler fell forwards onto the ground, a wet, coughing mess with sweat and tears running down his chin.

"Oh, I wanna see you cry, baby," Josh whispered and grabbed the drumstick on the ground before walking back to his original position. "Be a good boy now."

Tyler whimpered and raised his butt into the air, trying to blink away the tears in his eyes. Then Josh brought the drumstick sharply to his skin again, and Tyler screamed out, more tears rushing into his face. But it hurt _so good_.

"Wanna see you weep for me, baby," Josh continued, and slammed the drumstick to Tyler's ass again. "Wanna see them pretty eyes of yours flushed red." And he hit him again, and again, countless times, till Tyler was only lying on the ground again, sobbing. Finally, Josh was pleased. He put the drumstick on the cupboard again and then walked to his boyfriend. Gently, while looking into his eyes, he cupped Tyler's cheeks and kissed him. Tyler smiled weakly.

"You did great, baby. You are so gorgeous," Josh praised him. "You can touch yourself now if you want to," he said as he pulled down his own underwear and started stroking his cock. It was already leaking with precum when Tyler sat upright on the floor in front of him.

Tyler massaged his own dick, watching Josh above him carefully.

"Alright, come here." Josh pulled his boyfriend closer and onto Tyler's knees. Tyler knew what was coming and opened his mouth as wide as possibly, allowing Josh to force his thick cock into it. For a while, Tyler bobbed back and forth on his own, then Josh grabbed the hair on the back of his boyfriend's head and pushed his hips harder towards Tyler so that his boyfriend could take in all of him. Tyler proudly stared into Josh's eyes, grabbing onto Josh's ass with one of his hands and jerking himself off with the other.

"You're doing perfect," Josh praised Tyler, his voice shaky. "'You ready, huh?" He asked when he felt a warm sensation in his abdomen - he was close.

Tyler hummed approvingly, which pushed Josh over the edge, and Josh came deep into Tyler's mouth with a loud groan. Tyler swallowed and came over himself soon after, his whole body trembling. His cum was dripping off his upper body when Josh kneeled down to kiss him on his swollen lips.

"You are so wonderful, I love you," Josh whispered breathlessly.

Tyler grinned weakly. "Did I do good?"

"Yes, you did. You did fucking amazing, Ty."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :* this is my first Joshler smut haha excuse the errors and stuff.  
> please leave kudos if you enjoyed <3  
> also check out the collection this was written for! [the first real top collection here on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/twentyonepilots/profile)!  
> see y'all in hell ~


End file.
